


Chocolate Barfi

by nick7745



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chocolate, Diwali, F/F, Facebook: Hermione's Nook, Fluff and Smut, Hermione's Nook's Kissmas 2020, Prompt Fic, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nick7745/pseuds/nick7745
Summary: Life’s full of sweet surprises often dotted with a few colorful fireworks here and there. That's the essence of Diwali apart from the whole Good vs Evil. This however, what can I say, it’s just another day in the life of Bella-Mione.Written for Hermione's Nook's KissMas 2020 fest, I do hope you enjoy the fic.A very special thanks and shoutout to Ariel Sakura for taking time out from her weekend to alpha proof-read this fic.Disclaimer: I don't own HP Universe or it's characters, I'm simply playing around with them :)#SlytherinHoliday: DiwaliKiss Prompt: Wrist Kiss
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10
Collections: Hermione’s Nook Kissmas





	Chocolate Barfi

The floo roared up in green flames as a woman in her late twenties stepped out of the fireplace carrying a few boxes covered in glittering gift wraps and a bottle of premium elven wine.

Setting them on the desk nearby, she removed her trench coat and gloves to hang upon the wooden coat rack.

It had been a long day at the Ministry and her neck felt stiff. She relieved some of the tension by cracking her knuckles and stretching with a contented sigh. A nice long dip in the hot tub would be amazing before they left for the party.

It had been years since the war, the wizarding world was finally starting to get back on track. Slowly but surely her old friends were beginning to warm up to her. 

It had been a fortunate encounter with the Patil sisters at the Ministry Gala, who invited her to their annual Diwali party. She knew it was a big festival in India and was considered a celebration of the victory of good over evil. 

The importance of the fact that they were invited as a couple to this celebration was not lost on her. She was glad that people were moving on and finally giving her wife a second chance.

Only through her efforts and Harry's testimony, she was able to help her avoid another stint at Azkaban. That and a healthy amount of time with a mind healer in addition to a huge chunk of her inheritance paid off as war remunerations.

She would never understand how a small request from Narcissa snowballed into a life changing experience for her. 

_"Save my sister, please Harry!"_ Narcissa had pleaded a few days before the trial.

Harry as usual didn't have the heart to deny a mother's request, no matter how hard it was for him to do so personally. It took them a fair bit of effort, but they were able to save her.

The ministry though cruel as it was assigned the woman under her care. Bellatrix Lestrange, the sole survivor of the Lestrange family assigned for rehabilitation to Hermione Jean Granger, something only a sadist would consider rewarding with, to the girl who fought against monsters for a better part of her life, probably as a punishment for getting in their way of giving Bellatrix the Dementor's kiss.

A smile crept upon her face as she reminisced the past few years. It started off as expected with a lot of heated exchanges and outbursts with everything short of a fist fight but the end result was somehow a girl in white wedding gown with free-flowing wild brunette hair alongside her supposed nemesis dressed up regally in a contrasting black corsetted wedding gown with curly black hair styled similarly. Every day was Diwali for them, the more she thought about it.

Hermione walked into the living room with a wide smile on her face and a faraway look in her eyes. Her expressions changed suddenly once she heard faint sobs from their kitchen area. 

She rushed into the kitchen only to find the smell of burnt milk invading her nostrils and a devastated kitchen with Bellatrix sobbing softly into her hands.

Hermione knelt in front of her and softly called out holding her hands, "Bella? What's the matter?"

Bellatrix raised her tear stained face to look into Hermione's eyes, "This bloody fucking muggle food's the matter. I don't know how muggles cook without magic, it's so fucking hard."

Hermione couldn't help hide the smile that was forming, "What happened to Winky? Did you finally decide to free her?"

A flash of annoyance crossed her face, "Winky and I stand by what we said, pet. Elves love to serve, there's no changing that. I gave her a day off today. The problem is these stupid muggle cookbooks. I was trying to make Baarf.. barff.. something!"

Hermione laughed out loud leaning back on her feet and picked up the crinkled copy of Indian food cookbook, "Do you mean Barfi? Hmmm… for the party?"

Bellatrix simply nodded feeling a warmth creep up her cheeks as Hermione continued, "Awww… that's so sweet dear. I'm impressed, you didn't burn the house down like the last time you were cooking eggs."

"That was one time. Just once! You don't have to keep harping on it every time I do something in the kitchen. I feel like I should just crucio someone right now, I'm so frustrated!"

Hermione's expressions darkened for a moment before she pulled Bellatrix into a hug settling her body on her lap, "Now now, Bella. You've done so much good. You changed yourself so much, would you let something small as cooking get in the way? You don't have to cook, just to please me dear. I already love you and... Look at me Bella…" she pulled back holding her chin, "You're a strong witch, stronger than any witch in this world. Never ever give up, you know I'm always with you. Understood?"

Bellatrix nodded with a wry smile, "Fine, will you help me cook then?"

"Sure, why not. We have a few hours to kill anyways." Hermione smiled as Bellatrix pulled her off the ground. "But not in this hovel."

Hermione pulled her wand out and cleaned up the kitchen. Within a few minutes everything was back to sparkling clean as she loved.

"Hmmm, now that it looks like a kitchen again why don't we start from scratch." Hermione stepped close to her almost tasting the dark haired witch's intoxicating perfume, she turned her around towards the counter trapping Bellatrix between the counter and herself. The extra inches from her heels perfectly, allowing Hermione to lean her head on Bella's right shoulder, she whispered, "Follow my instructions… precisely as I say."

Bellatrix on the other hand felt a tingling sensation inside her. Who knew the big bad ex-Death Eater would be aroused by a dominant Muggleborn witch. 

She tried to lean her head back to feel the soft cheeks of her wife, however was stopped, "Now, now, Bella, remember what I said. Let's start with some shaved coconut"

With a flick of her wand, Hermione levitated the bowl of coconut shavings into the pan and switched on the stove.

"Pet…"

"Shushh! Do as I say. Now put some ghee in the pan. We don't want it too dry now, do we?" Hermione's voice was barely above a warm breathy whisper, but for Bellatrix it was the only thing worth listening and obeying.

Bellatrix picked up the can of clarified butter and poured a dollop into the pan.

"Good girl. Now why don't you give it a stirrr…"

Bellatrix tried to turn but Hermione held on to her waist firmly, "I said stir" Bellatrix complied as Hermione continued. "See, that wasn't so hard."

"Don't you think it-" Bellatrix yelped before she could finish as Hermione pinched her thigh with her free hand.

"Quiet now. Just do as I say… and I say we move on to the good stuff." Hermione summoned a bowl along with a can of condensed milk and chocolate syrup. "Mix it…" Bellatrix leaned to grab a spoon but Hermione swatted her hand away, "with your hands only."

Bellatrix knew the familiar feeling of her heart beating faster and her knees felt like she would collapse into the warm body that held her captive in its embrace. She wanted nothing more than taking her witch right where she stood and doing things better left unsaid in proper company. 

She complied though, draining both cans into the bowl and using her right hand she mixed the condensed milk and chocolate syrup until something resembling molten caramel remained in the bowl.

"Hmmm, looks like there's hope for you yet. Come now, let me have a taste." Hermione flipped her around spreading the creamy chocolaty mix around. "Oh Bella, I'm sorry it's dripping all over your arm. Let me clean that for you."

"It's a dangerous game you're playing, witch!" Bellatrix said with glint in her eyes.

Hermione pulled Bella by her arm without breaking off eye contact. With a proud lopsided smile, Hermione licked some of the sweet mix off her arm, a shiver went through her beautiful dark witch the moment her slender tongue touched her wrist. Bellatrix moved forward to capture her lips but was held back as Hermione grabbed the back of her head painfully with the other hand. "And the game's not over yet Bellatrix"

Hermione kissed the same spot on her wrist while Bella's eyes rolled into the back of the sockets as she savoured each touch that set her body on fire. It was too much for her, she felt like a caged animal begging to be released. Hermione on the other hand enjoyed watching her wife squirm, she planned a long bath to relax but nothing could ever compare to watching Bella melt like putty in her hands, a hot tub can surely wait another hour…

* * *

  
A few hours later Hermione stood holding Bella's arm atop a small hill next to Patil Mansion alongside other guests.

"Happy Diwali, pet." Bella said. "You too managed to burn down the kitchen."

Hermione gave a contented sigh, "Hmm, wish you the same, Bella. I should have told I got Chocolate Barfi from the sweet shop, but it was totally worth it. Do you think you can make more of that mix, I kind of enjoyed the taste on your p-"

"Keep it in your pants, Granger. I hardly think anyone wants to hear about your randy sexcapades with my aunt." quipped Draco who stood watching the Patil twins set off fireworks display in the distance, alongside Astoria.

"Oh hush, Draco. Don't be a prude. Pet, I'll make as much as you want as long as the end result is your tongue insi-"

"One dinner, just one dinner. Honestly, the way you behave… I should transfigure you both into bunnies." another voice interrupted them from the back.

"Oh Happy Diwali, Cissy! Why don't you enjoy the fireworks, Merlin knows we had a blast." Hermione said, "Come Bella, I could do with some more dessert."

"Et tu, Hermione?" Narcissa shook her head with a slight uptick of her lips as both witches gave her matching shit-eating grins before disapparating together in a wisp of smoke. 


End file.
